Fluff and stuff
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is turned into a cat thanks to Klunk, what trouble can he get into? takes place after 'Joining the Hamato clan' R


**I've been planning this one for a while so happy to be finally writing it! Has a bit of 2003 and 2012 turtles in it also the occasional bad word. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fluff and stuff**

Michelangelo opened his eyes and looked up at the dusty grey concrete ceiling above his bed, He could feel a warm soft ball of fur on his stomach so he knew his best friend had sneaked in while he was taking his nap. As hyper and crazy as Mikey is he still enjoys a quiet nap every now and again, His family and friends knew better than to wake him. Mike looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was 2:00 in the afternoon, he had only been asleep for an hour but it was understandable because he'd had a big lunch.

Klunk looked up at her owner, she had realised that he was awake and was wanting a cuddle. She mewed softly and began to purr. She loved it when her master took naps because she could rest with him with out being disturbed by the other Hamatos. Klunk moved her head and her green neckerchief shifted in front of her, she purred as she remembered the events of the day before yesterday. She had finally been given her own mask that she prefered around her neck, Michelangelo had been so happy!

''Hey Klunky?'' Mikey asked with a sigh, Klunk looked up at him.

''I'm bored, you wanna find something to do?'' Klunk meowed playfully before leaping up, as much as she loved sleeping with Mike, she loved playing with him more! She and her master had gotten in a lot of trouble since they had started going everywhere with each other, It annoyed Klunk that Mikey wouldn't let her go out with him on patrol.

''What do ya wanna do Klunk?''Mikey asked his cat as she followed him into the living room, ''Wanna see if we can annoy Donnie?'' Mikey looked down at Klunk as she made her way to Donnie's lab, He followed her quietly and crept in hoping to give his purple masked brother a fright.

''BOO!'' Mikey yelled as he jumped into the lab, ''Aww.. He's not here'' Klunk strolled past Mikey and he sweared he saw her roll her eyes,

''Hey Klunk you coulda warned me!'' Mikey frowned as he began to look at all the machines and chemicals, ''Wow.. This is new!'' Mikey grinned as he ran to the copy machine sized invention,

''If this is a copy machine I'm gonna hit Donnie'' Mike frowned as he stood in front of the pipe sticking out of it, ''I wonder what it does..'' Mikey didn't notice Klunk crouched at the bottom of it until she leaped,

''KLUNK DON'T!'' Mikey yelped as Klunk landed on top of the machine, She yowled as she cut her paw and stepped on a large glossy red button. A flash of bright orange light flew towards Mikey and hit him,

''W-What's going on'' Mikey gulped as he was surrounded by orange, he felt himself getting smaller as he fell onto his hands and knees. '''K-KLUNK! HELP!'' Mikey yowled as the light became brighter, The cat watched with wide eyes as he master disappeared, she jumped to the floor once the light had gone. In Michelangelo's place there was a little blonde cat with an orange mask on, He had white paws, front, belly and tip of the tail.

''M-Master?'' Klunk meowed, The cat looked up at her in shock,

''Oh my god Klunk... I can understand you!'' The cat meowed back, ''What happened to me?''

''W-Who are you?'' Klunk asked with worry,

''It's me! Mikey!'' Mikey meowed, he turned to look into the sheet of metal against the wall and yowled in shock when he saw his reflection. ''AAAAHHH! I'M A CAT!''

''Mikey! you have to calm down!'' Klunk meowed with a smirk,

''Why are you smirking at me?'' Mikey hissed, ''I'm a cat! I don't wanna be a cat!''

''Why not?'' Klunk asked offended,

''CAUSE I'M A TURTLE!'' Mikey hissed back, ''Though... I guess being a cat isn't too bad'' Mikey laughed as his brothers ran into the lab,

''What was all the noise Donnie?'' Leo asked worriedly as he looked around,

''I don't know...'' Donnie answered curiously,

''Come on Mikey, lets go'' Klunk purred she began to limp away,

''Klunk? why are ya limping?'' Raphael asked when he saw Klunk, he picked her up and Mikey stayed hidden.

''I'm fine! put me down!'' Klunk meowed at Raph but he didn't understand.

''Looks like ya cut yerself huh?'' Raph bandaged Klunks paw carefully as the other two turtles looked around. ''There ya go'' Klunk jumped out of Raphs arms and led Mikey to the door.

''It must be so annoying when people can't understand you'' Mike laughed,

''Yeah It's pretty annoying but... I guess I've learnt to live with it'' Klunk smiled back, ''Your brothers are gonna start to wonder where you are ya know''

''Yeah'' Mikey nodded, ''We might as well have fun until then!''

''MIKEY! MIKEY!'' The three turtles yelled as they ran out of the lab and towards mike's room, Mikey and Klunk followed quickly behind. The brothers ran into their little brothers room and ripped the covers off the bed.

''Oh no.. He's not here'' Leo gulped,

''Does that mean..?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''They machine that Klunk cut herself on was a transformation device.. I made it by accident...'' Donnie explained worriedly, ''I don't know how it works yet but I think it may have done something to Mikey''

''What did it do?'' Leo asked concerned,

''I don't know! It could have done anything!'' Donnie panted,

''Stupid kid... always touchin' things he shouldn't'' Raph growled,

''Dude... that sounded dirty!'' Mikey giggled, the three turtles didn't hear as they sat on his bed.

''Is he.. dead?'' Leo asked with a sniff,

''M-Maybe..'' Donnie sniffed back, ''He could be in another dimension.. confused and alone... with no way back''

''DAMN IT DONNIE!'' Raph yelled, ''WHY DID YA MAKE SUCH A DUMB MACHINE ANYWAY!?''

''I told you it was an accident'' Donnie snapped back, there was a small meow and Klunk walked in.

''Aww Klunk... I bet you know what happened to Mikey huh?'' Leo asked with a sigh, Klunk turned to face Mikey who was still out of sight.

''Michelangelo, You need to show your brothers that you're not dead'' Klunk meowed sadly to him, ''They need to know''

''But what if they don't recognise me and chuck me out?'' Mike asked worriedly,

''You're a cat with an ORANGE mask'' Klunk frowned, ''Who else would it be?'' Mikey sighed and trotted up to Klunk, his brothers gasped when they saw him. Mikey rubbed against them and looked up at them with his baby blue eyes.

''M-Mikey?'' Donnie stuttered,

''You bet Donnie!'' Mikey winked, Don gasped in fright,

''It meowed and WINKED! can cats wink?'' Leo asked,

''NO BUT MIKE CAN!'' Raph yelled worriedly, ''Mike? is that really you kid?''

''Yeah Raph... I have the mask don't I'' Mikey nodded,

''It nodded'' Raph smiled,

''Mikey it really is you... how the hell did you turn into a cat?'' Leo asked in shock.

''Klunk cut herself on the funny machine and she musta pressed somethin' cause a big load of lights came out and-'' Mikey meowed,

''Stop Mikey, we can't understand you... how are we gonna turn him back if we can't understand how it happened?'' Donnie asked angrily,

''You're the genius, you work it out!'' Raph growled.

''DON'T MAKE DONNIE DO THIS ON HIS OWN! HELP HIM OUT DUDE!'' Mikey hissed,

''Why did he just hiss?'' Leo asked as he looked at the other two,

''Don't know'' Don shrugged, ''HEY! THAT'S IT!''

''What's it?''

''I'll invent a translation collar.. then we'll be able to understand him!'' Don grinned.

''Is that even possible?'' Klunk asked Mikey in wonder,

''I don't know if it's possible but it's our only shot!'' Donnie laughed as if he had understood Klunk. ''It'll take a few days or so'' Donnie suddenly turned serious, ''Mikey is very vulnerable now, he's a small cat so we have to keep him safe. he wasn't born with a cats sense.. or any sense so he'll be a danger to himself''

''Hey! I'm right here!'' Mikey meowed with a frown,

''he's got Klunk!'' Raph protested,

''Do you really expect Klunk to hang around with him all the time?'' Don asked with a smirk, ''Even she has a limit''

''HEY!'' Mikey hissed

''It's true'' Klunk smirked,

''Yeah well... I didn't ask for your opinion!''

''It wasn't an opinion it was a statement'' Klunk laughed,

''I didn't ask for that either!'' Mikey pouted,

''Well consider it a gift'' Klunk chuckled.

''Shut up!'' Mikey frowned as Klunk smirked,

''are... are they arguing?'' Leo asked,

''Yes'' Raph nodded, ''Yes they are''

''They're gonna end up ripping each other to shreds by the end of this nightmare'' Donnie frowned as he left the room to start his work on the collar, Leo and Raph quickly followed as Mikey and Klunk meowed at each other with insults that can't be repeated.

A few hours later Donnie was working quietly for once in his lab, Leo and Raph were searching for Mikey. Michelangelo and Klunk had decided to go out while they weren't looking and now they were running around in the sewers looking for something to do.

''shhh Mikey... there's something there'' Klunk purred,

''Wha-?'' Mikey looked over Klunks shoulder to see a rather small rat sitting cleaning its whiskers, ''We can't hurt a rat.. what would Master Splinter say?''

''He's not here remember otherwise he would have said something about you being a cat'' Klunk replied, ''I don't usually hunt them but you need to learn''

''Why do I need to learn?'' Mike asked puzzled,

''Oh right yeah... sorry.. I keep forgetting you're not a cat...'' Klunk sighed, ''but if they can't fix you then you'll be a cat like me forever''

''Don't tell my brothers that'' Mikey smiled sadly. ''I like being a cat but.. I don't think I could stay as one forever''

''Come on lets go home.. your brothers'll be worried about ya'' Klunk mewed softly they began to walk home when they heard a loud bark behind them, Klunk's eyes widened in fear.

''Oh no.. there's a poor little dog lost in the sewers! we have to help it!'' Mikey meowed.

''We can't! Dogs hate cats'' Klunk hissed as the padding got louder. a large black German Shepard rounded the corner.

''Wow... that's a big dog'' Mikey gulped in fear as the dog looked at him hungrily,

''Stay calm Mikey, we shouldn't run.. this is the type of dog that only chases you if you run'' Klunk meowed quietly, she turned to look at Mikey but he was gone with a scream, The dog barked loudly and sprinted towards Klunk. ''Shit. MIKEY! WAIT UP!'' Klunk screamed as she ran after the already gone cat. She ran gracefully, she looked at the dog behind her to see him catching up. Klunk was wondering where Mikey was, if he was ok.

''KLUNK!'' Mikeys distant voice yelled, She realised that she had taken a wrong turn. There was no way of getting home with out running towards the dog, there was a dead end at the end of this tunnel but in her blind fear she had just ran any old way.

''MIKEY! HELP!'' Klunk screamed, a pair of jaws gently grabbed the back of her neck and she was pulled into a small crack in the pipe, the big dog ran past. ''Mikey.. thank you'' Klunk panted.

''Come on'' Mikey meowed urgently as he peaked out, ''It's not over yet!'' Mikey and Klunk ran the opposite way from the dog to get home but the dog heard them and began to chase them again.

''HURRY MIKEY!'' Klunk mewed, she was faster than Mikey and Mike was falling behind. They were closing in on the lair but the dog was getting closer.

''GUYS GUYS! WE NEED HELP!'' Mikey yowled as the dog snapped at his heels, Raph and Leo ran out of the lair and yelped in fright as two cats rounded the far corner with a huge dog behind them.

''MIKEY! KLUNK!'' They yelled in fright. ''Hurry!'' Mikey and Klunk leapt into their arms and the dog skidded to a halt.

''BAD DOG! GET OUTTA HERE!'' Raph growled, the dog whined and ran away with its tail between its legs.

''That seemed a little harsh dude'' Mikey frowned,

''You're welcome Mike'' Leo smiled,

''I wasn't thanking you'' Mikey rolled his eyes and Klunk giggled.

''Guys? what's with all the noise?'' Donnie asked as he came out of the lab, Leo and Raph grimaced at the mess. Don was covered in dirt and sweat, he had his goggles on top of his head with his purple mask around his neck and a blow torch in his right hand.

''Donnie... go take a shower'' Raph frowned,

''A dog was chasing these two and we had to help'' Leo explained as he pointed to the two cats.

''I'm not finished with the collar, I think I've worked out how to do it and if I keep working it should be ready by tomorrow night rather than next week'' Don grinned,

''You will take a shower and only work during the day'' Leo frowned humorously,

''But then it won't be ready until the day after tomorrow.. or maybe later! and I'm sure Mike wants to be a turtle again'' Donnie protested,

''Don, Splinter's coming home tomorrow! You don't wanna be half dead when he gets here do you?'' Leo asked sternly, Donnie mumbled something before stomping into the lab then to the bathroom.

''More like you don't'' Raph smirked, ''It'll make ya look bad huh fearless?''

''Shut up Raph'' Leo hissed as the two cats jumped down onto the sofa and cuddled together, Leo and Raph joined them on the couch and eventually when Donnie was done he joined them too. They all fell asleep in front of Space Heroes.

The five sleeping beings were woken up by the slam of a door, Master Splinter had just come home and was making his way towards them.

''Good morning my sons'' Splinter smiled, ''I'm guessing you did not do your training'' Leo looked at the clock to see it was 11 in the morning.

''Er.. no sorry Sensei'' Leo blushed,

''It is alright Leonardo'' Splinter smiled, he looked at the five in confusion. ''Where is Michelangelo? It is usually him that falls asleep in front of the television'' The three turtles and Klunk looked at Mikey and he mewed at Splinter. ''Why is there another cat... and why is he wearing an ornage bandana?''

''Well... I'd better get on with the collar, I'm sure you two-'' Klunk meowed angrily, ''Three, will take care of this with out the need of my help'' Donnie smiled, ''Have fun'' Then he ran to the lab.

''Explain'' Splinter frowned. Leo and Raph sighed then took turns in explaining what had happened, Master Splinter was looking more and more upset with each word that was said. Once the two turtles had finished Splinter picked Mikey up and looked into his eyes. ''Poor Michelangelo...''

''Sensei? It's ok'' Mikey meowed,

''You three were supposed to take care of each other'' Splinter said angrily, ''This was very irresponsible and now Michelangelo is the one that has to suffer for it!''

''He shouldn't have went into Donnie's lab! He knows not to!'' Raph insisted.

''Never mind... What's happened has happened, we will discuss it no more until Michelangelo's collar is fixed'' Splinter sighed,

''Hai Sensei'' Leo and Raph nodded sadly, Splinter went to make some lunch. After a few minutes lunch was ready and everyone was called into the kitchen.

''Wait'' Mikey called after Klunk as everyone went into the kitchen, Klunk stopped and went up to him.

''What's wrong Michelangelo?'' Klunk asked worriedly,

''What am I supposed to eat? Can cats eat pizza?'' Mike asked,

''I'm sure we can but I don't like it, I only like the chicken you get on it'' Klunk explained with a laugh.

''great... looks like I'm stuck with cat food'' Mikey hissed.

''it's good!'' Klunk insists, ''I love the chicken and beef flavour and I'm sure you will too'' The two cats strolled into the kitchen, Mikeys three brothers were sitting at the table eating Pizza while Sensei was busy at the counter.

''Looks like I will be eating cat food'' Mike frowns,

''Aw cheer up! It's still food'' Klunk smiles,

''Yeah I guess'' Mikey nods, Splinter turns around with two bowls and sets them both on the floor. Klunk's bowl had her usual cat food in it while Mike's had bits of chicken.

''I'm not sure if you should be eating cat food Michelangelo, so that is why you have human food'' Splinter explained as he sat at the table with his sushi.

''Lucky'' Klunk smirked.

''You wanna bit?'' Mike asked with a mouth full of chicken,

''If you're offering'' Klunk grinned, Mikey nodded to the bowl and Klunk took a bit of chicken. ''Man I love this stuff! you sure you don't wanna try cat food?''

''yeah I think I'll stick to the chicken'' Mikey chuckled as he happily ate his chicken. Splinter and his three turtle sons watched the two cats eat in interest.

''Do ya think Mikey can talk to Klunk now?'' Raph asked,

''They were arguing when we first found out so I'd say yeah'' Leo chuckled,

''They won't be talking in just meows either'' Donnie began, ''Cats communicate through body language as well as sound''

''Very interesting Donatello'' Splinter nodded as he looked at his now blonde cat child.

''How's the collar coming?'' Leo asked,

''It'll be done by tomorrow afternoon'' Donnie nodded happily,

''Do ya think we could neuter Mikey?'' Raph chuckled.

''RAPHAEL!'' Splinter snapped,

''Sorry Sensei''

''Hey Raph! I can still hear you!'' Mikey hissed, he turned round to finish the last bit of chicken to find it gone and Klunk was chewing with a guilty look. ''Klunk did you just eat my chicken?''

''No..'' Klunk swallod

''LIES!'' Mikey hissed as he jumped at Klunk and began to wrestle her.

''I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT!'' Klunk meowed as she fought back. Mikey jumped from her with a smirk.

''Come on Klunk, I'm bored'' Mike yawned, Klunk followed him out of the room and they went to sleep on the stairs.

Mikey woke up before Klunk and went off to find something to do, He looked around and realised just how small he was. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it.

''I hate being small, it was bad enough being smaller than my brothers but being smaller than Klunk! It's so unfair!'' Mikey complained as he jumped onto a shelf, ''I know what'll get my bros attentions!'' He brushed against everything on the shelf and knocked them all down. Raph came to see what the noise was and tripped over Klunk who gave out a loud shriek. Mikey whipped round to face Raph,''RAPH! BE CAREFUL!'' Mikey yelled. Raph looked at him and saw everything on the floor.

''MIKEY!'' He growled, Mike took off with Raph following closely behind him. Klunk watched in anger as the two brothers ran out of the lair, then she remembered the dog from yesterday.

''It can't still be there can it?'' Klunk wondered aloud, ''Nah'' She curled up on the couch and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile Mikey and Raph were running through the sewers, Mikey finally escaped Raph down a small tunnel.

''Beat that!'' Mikey giggled as he carried on down the tunnel, he came out into a bigger tunnel and came face to face with the large dog from yesterday. ''Uh oh'' Mikey gulped. He sprinted away from the dog and of course the dog followed. ''I really should listen to Klunk! I'm sure she said something about how to prevent a dog from chasing you..'' Mikey gulped. He rounded another corner and ran between a pair of green legs.

''Mikey?'' Raph gasped as the blonde cat dashed away, a big black dog came running towards him. Raph ran after his little brother. Mikey tripped up as he ran and fell over, Raph skidded towards him. ''It's ok Mikey, lets get ya away from tha' dog''

''Thank you Raph, I'm so glad to see you again!'' Mikey mewed tiredly. Raph ran with Mikey in his arms, he slid under a low pipe and Mikey hit his head on it and was knocked out.

''Aw shell, Mikey!'' Raph gulped worriedly as he carried on running. The dog was catching up. Raph slipped on a small puddle of god knows what and dropped Mikey, He stood up and brushed himself of as he began running again. he stopped suddenly when he heard the dog bark excitedly. ''MIKEY!'' Raph ran towards the unconscious cat and swept him up as the dog came into view. The lair was getting closer and Splinter was standing outside encouraging Raph to hurry.

''Come on Raphael! Quickly!'' Splinter yelled, Raph ran into the lair and the door was slammed closed. everyone was waiting in the living room when Raph walked in. Mikey was just coming too.

''Gee thanks Raph'' Mikey meowed weakly.

''Stay still Mikey'' Donnie murmured as Raph explained what had happened. The collar was finally on and Splinter came in and sat down.

''Ok done'' Donnie smiled, everyone looked at Mikey expectantly.

''Is the collar comfortable?'' Klunk asked as she sat down beside Mikey,

''It's ok I suppose'' Mikey shrugged.

''IT WORKED!'' Leo cheered.

''Way tah go Don'' Raph patted Donnie on the back with a grin,

''You guys can hear me?'' Mikey asked,

''Yes Michelangelo'' Splinter nodded.

''Great, Raph'' Mikey turned to face his hotheaded brother, ''May I just say thanks for knocking me out, dropping me for the dog oh and for getting me into that mess in the first place!''

''Can't blame me!'' Raph laughed.

''I'll find a way'' Mikey chuckled,

''You still sound like you...'' Donnie marveled, ''What's it like being a cat?''

''It's so fun but I'm getting tired of it'' Mikey complained,

''Hey!''

''Sorry Klunk but it's true'' Mikey smiled,

''Fine... I can't believe you can talk to humans and cats... so unfair'' Klunk meows.

''Don't worry Klunk, I'll give you the collar once I'm a turtle again'' Mikey smiled.

''It kinda sucks that we can't talk to Klunk too'' Leo sighed,

''Klunk's actually super smart! like Donnie smart! She has loads of good ideas!'' Mikey grinned, ''You'd get better help from her than me!''

''Really?'' Don asked.

''Michelangelo, please tell us how you ended up as a cat'' Splinter interrupted.

''Em... all I know is Klunk jumped onto the machine and a bright orange light came out and surrounded me'' Mikey frowned, Klunk rolled her eyes and told Mikey what she had done. ''Oh that's what ya did''

''What did she do?'' Don asked,

''When she jumped onto it she cut her paw and she was bleeding a little and then she pressed a red button'' Mikey explained,

''Ah I see, there was cat blood so you turned into a cat... that makes sense. It'll be easy to turn you back into yourself'' Don laughed, ''We could do it now if you want''

''Yes, let's get this over with'' Leo chuckled. They all went into the lab and Donnie got things set up, He took Mikey's collar off and placed a stool in front of the machine.

''When you're ready Mikey'' Don nodded. he joined the argument about who was putting their blood on the machine.

''Well... Klunk, you'll be able to speak soon'' Mike smiled.

''I don't know if I want that... It would feel unnatural'' Klunk smiled sadly, ''Could you do something for me?''

''What?'' Mikey asked,

''Could you take some of my blood then turn me into a turtle... just for a little while?'' Klunk asked hopefully,

''I'd have to ask Donnie but I'll try'' Mike promised. They watched as Donnie put a bit of his blood onto the machine.

''You ready Mike?'' Don asked. Mikey looked at Klunk one last time then leapt lightly onto the stool and sat down.

''Wish me luck'' He winked.

''Goodbye... Michelangelo..'' Klunk sniffed.

''Why is it good bye?'' Mikey asked but he didn't get an answer as a green light surrounded him. ''KLUNK! WAIT!'' He had went back to speaking English rather than cat. The light disappeared and Mikey was back to the right size.

''MIKEY!'' The family yelled happily, ''You're back to normal!'' They hugged him then Mikey turned to Klunk then back to his brothers.

''Klunk asked if we could turn her into a turtle, then back to a cat'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''I guess... I can't see any harm in it'' Don smiled, He went over and took some blood from Klunk then zapped her with the ray. A green light surrounded her then a beautiful female turtle was left standing.

''K-Klunk?'' Mikey gasped. Klunk was just taller than Mikey, she had bright honey eyes and short ginger hair in the shape of a bob. Her green neckerchief was a little tight around her neck so she loosened it.

''Mikey?'' Klunk asked in her usual tomboyish voice, ''THIS IS SO COOL!''

''Wow.. your cat's hot'' Raph nodded.

''Thanks'' Klunk blushed. ''Donatello, while I'm like this could you please tell me have you built this? It's remarkable! The electronics must be very complicated''

''Sure..'' Don smiled ,

''Klunk, thanks for helping Mikey'' Leo smiled warmly,

''No problem, It was fun while it lasted'' She smiled.

''Let's leave Donatello and Klunk to themselves'' Splinter nodded, they all left. Klunk spent the evening as a turtle, she spent half her time with Donnie in his lab and the rest with the family. telling them exciting tales about her adventures as a cat but like all good things it had to come to an end. Klunk couldn't stay a ninja turtle, She was a cat at heart.

''Wait Klunk!'' Mikey pulled Klunk out of the lab, the others stayed in realising that they wanted to speak alone.

''What did you mean by goodbye earlier?'' Mike asked,

''I meant what I said. I said goodbye because we were parting, we weren't going to be close anymore. We were just going to be owner and pet rather than friends'' Klunk explained sadly,

''We'll always be friends Klunk, even if we can't talk to each other'' Mikey smiled, the two hugged before going back into the lab.

Klunk was turned back into a cat and was given the collar, It stayed hidden under her neckerchief though. It only lasted a week because Klunk broke it in the sewers when she was on yet another adventure. She and Mikey were still best friends, in fact they had actually become closer than ever.

Mikey lay on his bed, thinking about the events from two weeks ago. Klunk was lying on his stomach and he couldn't help but smile, It was great to have such an amazing best friend.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
